


Sibling Squabbles

by birdystrider



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, POV Outsider, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Swearing, i dont care about the timeline they totally got to all be friends at some point before da2 okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdystrider/pseuds/birdystrider
Summary: Warden Commander Aeducan is a blunt, confident woman who cares little about what others think.  Alistair is the complete opposite.  Anders is just amused.





	Sibling Squabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in august 2017 but only just now (end of 2018) got around to posting it. I just couldn't stop thinking about this drabble even a year later bc I still love it so much. I hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Set in the time period between Awakenings and DA2 and no, I don't care if that doesn't work with the canon timeline, all of the wardens are cute friends i don't make the rules.

“Wha- You can’t just undress in the middle of camp!”

“Oh don’t be a baby,” Sesha dismissed as she finished peeling off her knee plates.  “It’s just you, Nathaniel, and Anders.  What do you expect me to do?  Sit around in all this bile?”  Alistair squeaked as she started pulling her shirt over her head and he held out his shield to cover her from view, beet red and pointedly looking anywhere else.

“I thought princesses were supposed to have some sort of decency,” Anders snorted, crossing his arms and leaning back to watch the two with amusement.  Nathaniel just rolled his eyes at their antics and turned back to tightening his bowstring.

“Princesses can do whatever the fuck they want,” Sesha remarked blankly, tossing her ruined tunic on the ground.  “Princesses also refuse to walk around covered in death marsh muck.”  Once Sesha finished stripping she expectantly held out a hand towards Alistair.  “Tunic,” she said.

“What?” Alistair asked, gaze still averted.

“You heard me, tunic,” she repeated.  “In case you didn’t notice my entire travelling pack sunk into the sodding hell swamp.  Did you think I was just gonna walk around camp naked while I clean my gear?  Give me one of your tunics.”

Alistair’s eyes narrowed but he still refused to turn towards her.  From Anders’s point of view they looked hilarious.  Sesha, a tiny naked dwarf woman with her hands on her hips and a shield the only thing covering her modesty, stood confidently facing Alistair, almost twice her size, who couldn’t even look at her because he was so embarrassed.  Anders could definitely use this to blackmail Alistair later.

“Like you’re going to fit in one of my tunics,” Alistair scoffed.

“Well I can’t fit into one of Anders’s, have you seen how thin he is?” she pointed out.  “Come on.  Tunic.”

“Fine,” Alistair huffed and pushed his shield towards her without looking.  “Hold this.”

She snorted but took the shield from him without comment, holding it up where he had been a moment before.  Alistair rummaged through his pack until he found what he was looking for, a cream peasant tunic.  He glanced towards her just long enough to grab the shield and then offered the tunic, again averting his gaze.  She took the tunic and looked at Anders over Alistair’s shield, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as if to say “can you believe this goof?”  Luckily she’d been protected entirely by the armor and had washed off the ends of her long hair right away so she was able to pull the shirt over her head without transferring the mess.  Anders made a mental note to offer to help her pull up her hair again, maybe after this mess she’d actually take him up on it.

“All right, all right, I’m decent, you can stop blushing furiously now,” Sesha said to Alistair, pushing aside his shield as she stepped past him.  The tunic definitely covered everything but also ran down to her knees.

“Nobody wants to see their best friend naked,” Alistair defended grumpily, finally able to aim his glare at her.  She ignored him completely and crossed over to Anders.

“Do you have a spare belt?” she asked.

“What happened to ‘have you seen how thin he is’?” Anders joked.

“There is a big difference between fitting my breasts into a shirt and cinching a belt around my waist,” she replied bluntly, holding her hand out expectantly.  He undid one of his belts with a sigh and handed it over to her.

“Thank you,” she said and buckled it around her waist, leaving a little less slack than Anders usually did.  “Now, I’m going to go wash these off to the best of my ability as they’re all I have to wear until we get back to Amaranthine or the Keep.  Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”  She sauntered off with the pile of armor and clothing held as far away from her clean tunic as possible in the direction of the river near where they’d settled for the night.  Anders crossed the camp to stand beside Alistair as she left.

“Most people don’t believe a little dwarven woman could’ve possibly ended the Blight, but I’m starting to think she just ordered the darkspawn to leave,” Anders commented.

“Something like that,” Alistair replied with fond exasperation.


End file.
